Let It Be
by LovePercabeth818
Summary: Lena Duchannes is the new girl at school, who has a different and mysterious past. She feels a strange connection with Ethan Wate, one of the popular guys at school. Can they become friends, maybe even more than that? Or will people and regular high school drama get in the way? Rated T for paranoia, but nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! I decided to do a new story because I love the Caster Chronicles. The books are AWESOME.**

**This is going to be AU, for starters. I'm best at writing AU's, so, yeah. It's going to be a Ethan/Lena (couple name?), and they are all human. I'm going to try and keep them as in character as possible, but it might be kind of hard; I will do my best.**

**This first chapter is going to be kind of short because it's just the prologue. The chapters will get longer as I go on. Also, the whole story is going to be in Lena's POV because there was hardly any of her POV in the books.**

**Also, the title, **_**Let It Be**_**, came from one of my favorite songs, Let It Be by the Beatles. I don't know how I'm going to connect it to the story, but it's the first title that popped into my head.**

**Enough talking, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Caster Chronicles or anything else.**

* * *

Let It Be

Chapter 1

I continued down the hallway, keeping my head down and my eyes on the ground. I clutched my books tighter to my chest, trying to ignore the people that I could feel staring at me.

I hated going to new schools. This was just another school that I was going to go to for a few months and then forget about once my uncle, Uncle Macon, and I moved away. We've moved more times than I can count. Now we were in a small southern town named Gatlin in South Carolina.

I hated it.

I lived alone with Uncle Macon. My mother and father had died when I was little, so I don't remember them very much. I loved my uncle more than anything. He had raised me and taken care of me, making sure I was safe. That apparently was the reason we moved so much: he claimed we move for my "safety". I have no idea what he means, and I don't think I want to, anyways.

I looked up at the numbers above the classroom doors, trying to find the right classroom. It was the beginning of the day, and I knew I was early. School wasn't supposed to start for another fifteen minutes.

I found the right classroom for my first period, English. I went into the classroom and approached the teacher's desk.

I stopped at her desk and she looked up. She had graying hair and fierce brown eyes. One of her eyes, though, was a glass eye.

She gave me a stiff smile. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm the new student, Lena Duchannes," I replied.

"Oh, well, hello. I'm Ms. English."

I raised an eyebrow. I had to stifle my laughter. What English teacher has the name Ms. _English_?

She narrowed her eyes at me. Apparently she got this reaction a lot. "You can take your seat now. We are studying _To Kill A Mockingbird_ right now. I can lend you a copy if you need one, but-"

I cut her off. "I already have a copy."

"Very well, then."

I took a seat in the front and near the windows. I was the only student in the room so far. As minutes went by, I wrote in my notebook while the room started to fill up.

I kept my head and eyes down, not wanting to make eye contact with anybody. I didn't feel like conversing with anyone today.

The bell rang and Ms. English stood up and began lecturing about the book. I let my mind drift as I doodled in my notebook. After an hour, the class dismissing bell rang, signaling the end of class. I gathered my belongings and went to stand up when a girl stopped in front of my desk.

I studied her. She was a blonde with icy blue eyes. She had _way _too much makeup on, and she was wearing a shirt and skirt that looked about three sizes too short.

I met her cold gaze. "Can I help you?"

"You're Macon Ravenwood's niece, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

She narrowed her eyes and gave a cold smile. "Oh, I was just curious. I'm Savannah, in case you were wondering."

I stood up and picked up my books. "Believe me, I wasn't."

She gaped at me while I went to walk around her.

She blocked me. "Excuse me, but-"

"Savannah, come on. Leave her alone."

I looked back at the person who had spoken. He was a tall, muscular guy with brown hair that was swept across his forehead. He had warm brown eyes. I couldn't deny that he was attractive.

He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look rude either. He looked curious.

The girl, Savannah, huffed and moved out of my way. "Whatever, Ethan."

Ethan, I'm guessing that was his name, smiled at me and walked towards the door with a group of friends.

I sighed and walked out of the classroom, heading for my next class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly and uneventfully. I saw a lot of Savannah and her posse, more than I would have liked.

I also saw a lot of Ethan with his buddies. I don't know why, but I felt a strange connection with him.

I knew this was going to be a long year, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

**Well, there ya go! Review, favorite, follow! All of it is much appreciated(:**

**Until next time, au revoir, mes amis!**

**~~BeautifulHalfBloodMarauder~~2/27/13~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, peuples du monde! Ok, back to english. So, thanks to those who reviewed! I have no homework tonight so that's the only reason I can update so soon... And to my guest, I agree, there should be LOADS more of fanfics for the Caster Chronicles. The series is awesome.**

**Also, if you like Percy Jackson, go check out more other two stories..they're Percabeth stories(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Let It Be

Chapter 2

_~O~ We're building it up, ~O~_

_to break it back down._

_We're building it up,_

_to burn it down. _

_We can't wait,_

_to burn it to the ground._

__Burn It Down_Linkin Park__

"I'm home, Uncle Macon," I called as I walked through the front door, kicking off my shoes and dropping my book bag on the floor.

I saw sitting in his chair in the living room reading a book. "Hi, sweetheart. How was your first day?"

I shrugged. "Eh, it was ok." I sighed and sat down on the sofa across from him.

"Were people nice?"

"No."

He chuckled. "They'll come around, Lena."

"Yeah, right," I mumbled. I got up and headed towards the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Don't forget to do any homework you got today, Lena!"

I pouted and grabbed an apple, taking a bite. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Lena Duchannes!" I heard my uncle call from outside my bedroom door.

I groaned and covered my head with the pillow. "What?"

"Get up; it's time for school."

"Great."

Twenty minutes later, I was grabbing a banana and rushing out the door.

"Bye, Uncle Macon," I called behind me.

"Bye, Lena!"

I got to school around fifteen minutes later and saw that the parking lot was mostly empty. I glanced at my watch and frowned. I was fifteen minutes early again. I let my seat back some and got comfortable, pulling my book out of my bag. I had only been reading for a few minutes when there was a rap on my window.

I glanced up and saw Ethan peering in. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car, facing him.

"Hi."

I gave him a questionable look. "Hi. Can I help you with something?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to say hi; you didn't have to get out the car."

"Yeah, well, too late now. But, thanks anyway." I started towards the school doors, but he just walked along beside me.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Ethan. And your name is...?" He held his hand out to me.

I ignored it. "Lena. And I already knew your name."

He dropped his hand and frowned. "Sorry. I'm just trying to be polite."

I kept walking, him tagging along beside me. "Well, thanks."

"Yeah. So, did you like your first day yesterday?"

I stopped and spun towards him, scrutinizing him. I was forced to look up at him because he was at least a head taller than me. "Why are you talking to me?"

He stared at me, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to make fun of me? Did your friends set you up to pull a joke on me?"

"No."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I'm just trying to be friends."

"Friends."

He stared at me, trying to figure out what I meant. "Yeah. Is something wrong with that?"

I glanced towards the sky, wishing to just go home. "No. I'm just not someone you exactly want to be friends with."

I walked off, leaving him there staring after me.

* * *

I glanced up from my notebook when I saw someone set their binder down at the seat beside me. It was Ethan. Of course it was Ethan.

He smiled at me and sat down, getting comfortable. He glanced sideways at me and noticed me staring at him. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

He spread his hands out. "I'm sitting down."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, obviously."

We were quiet for a minute. I looked back up at him. "Why do you want to be friends with me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just need someone different to be around. I'm sick of my own."

I raised an eyebrow but turned back down to my notebook, writing. A few seconds later, a hand slammed on the desk in front of me, making me jump.

I looked up and saw a small, lanky guy smirking down at me. He had spiky brown hair and kind looking eyes.

"Are you hurt, cause I think you just fell from heaven."

Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Excuse him. This is my best friend, Link. He's an idiot. Link, this is Lena."

Link grinned at me. "Howdy."

I forced a smile. "Hi."

He laughed. "You know I'm just playing around. I think it's best to make a big entrance." He struck a pose, causing me to chuckle and shake my head.

"I know."

"Good, because you're my new friend."

* * *

I was sitting alone at the lunch table like I did yesterday, until I heard two trays slam on the table and two chairs across from me slide across the floor.

I looked up and saw Link and Ethan sliding into the seats. "Hey, Lena." They both smiled at me.

I looked at them, shocked. "Hi."

Ethan glanced up at me. "Don't look so shocked."

I shook my head. "Sorry."

Link laughed, stuffing his face with his burger. "Dude, I love food," He said, his mouth full.

I stifled a laugh and continued eating my chips and reading my book.

I looked up and both of them were chewing, their mouths full. I shook my head. Boys. "So, why are y'all sitting with me?"

Link smiled. "Because you need some awesome in your life," He waved his hand at himself. ", so, here I am."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you sitting with your popular friends?"

Link snorted.

Ethan laughed. "Popular friends? You mean the basketball team? They're complete idiots."

"Is that why y'all are both on the team?"

They both laughed. "Touche, Lena. Touche."

We settled into a silence, both of them eating sloppily. I glanced over their shoulders and saw Savannah and some of her friends glaring at me. I cleared my throat, and Ethan and Link both looked up. "So, why are those girls glaring at me?"

They looked behind them. When Savannah saw them looking at her, she turned back around.

Ethan turned back around. "Oh, that's Savannah and Emily. They're just..."

"Psycho?" I suggested.

Ethan laughed. "Yeah., I guess you could say that."

Link was still staring at them. He turned back to us suddenly. "Dude, Savannah was so checking me out. She wants me."

I burst into laughter, and so did Ethan. We stopped laughing and Ethan was left still chortling. "Sure, Link, that's what she was doing."

Link huffed. "Psh, who could deny this sexy beast?"

I laughed again. "Oh, no one. Believe me."

Link laughed proudly. I shook my head and smiled, glad I had made two somewhat friends today.

* * *

I padded down the steps, entering the kitchen where Uncle Macon was cooking. I hugged him from behind. "Hi, Uncle Macon."

"Hi, Lena. Was today better?"

"Yeah."

"Did you make any friends?"

I grimaced and released him, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Yeah, kind of."

He turned around and looked at me. "And who are they?"

"Ethan and Link."

"Lena," He said, his voice coming out as a warning.

"I know, I know."

"We can't have you getting too close to them. You know that."

I sighed and got up, grabbing food supplies from the cabinets, starting to help him cook. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter is done! I'm not sure I really like this one; let me know what you think. Sorry if there are any typos. **

**I don't know when I can update again, but we'll see.**

**Review, please!**

**~~BeautifulHalfBloodMarauder~~2/28/13~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, sorry it's been so long. Thank you for the reviews; I love getting emails telling me I have a new review(:**

**Real quick, if any of y'all are fans of Percy Jackson, go check out my two stories. I also might put up a Fourtris Divergent story, but I'm not sure.**

**Also, I changed my name, but it's still me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Let It Be

Chapter 3

~O~ _Hold me closer, tiny dancer, _~O~

_Count the headlights on the highway,_

_Lay me down on sheets of linen,_

_You had a busy day today._

__Tiny Dancer_Elton John__

"Morning, Lena," said Uncle Macon as I entered the kitchen, ready to leave.

"Morning," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "In a bad mood?"

"You have no idea."

His face turned serious. "Remember what I said yesterday about your new friends?"

"Yes, I remember, don't worry."

"Good."

I left the house and hopped into my car and started it. I made my way to the school, parking my car and getting out.

I reached in the back and grabbed my bag.

"Lena!"

I sighed and turned around while plastering a smile on my face. "Hi, Ethan."

He walked over to me and we began our trek to the school doors. "Why the sour mood?"

I scowled again, making him laugh. "No reason." I quit walking and he stopped in front of me and turned around. "Look," I began. "I think it'd be best if we didn't hang out."

"Why?"

"Just because, ok?"

"That's not a reason, Lena."

I was getting frustrated. "Ok, well, I don't need a reason."

"Yes, you do. What if I wanted to be friends with you?"

"It doesn't matter. We can't be friends."

"It does matter."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt a drop of rain on my face and saw it had started raining. "Look, seriously, just stay away from me."

I started to walk away from him, but he grabbed my wrist. "Lena, look-"

I whirled to face him. "I don't want to be friends, ok? Is that a good enough reason for you?"

He stared at me and said, "Fine," before walking away.

I stood there and stared after him.

_Great, _I thought,_ I've already lost any chances of making friends here._

* * *

I ate my lunch in silence, reading my book. Ethan and Link had sat with their basketball friends and those popular girls, Savannah and Emily.

The bell to end lunch rang and I got up, shoved my book in my bag, and made my way over to Ethan.

"Ethan!"

He turned around and stood there, staring at me.

I caught up to him, catching my breath. "Look, I didn't mean what I said earlier."

He didn't reply.

I sighed and wrung my hands together. "Do you think we could just start over?"

He put out his hand. "Hi, my name is Ethan. And you are?"

I smiled and shook his hand. "Lena."

* * *

We sat together in every class after lunch. We talked and I learned about his life, and he learned about mine. I felt like I had known him my whole life.

I kept trying to tell myself that it wasn't going to get too close. I couldn't get too close to him, considering my family. It just couldn't happen.

At the end of the day, he walked me to my car. He leaned against the door, sighing. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house to help me with my homework."

I had to repress a smile. "Homework."

He smiled shyly. "Yeah."

I looked past him, glad the rain had stopped. "Uh, sure."

I knew it was a bad idea, but it was just for homework. At least, that's what I kept trying to convince myself. It _was _just for homework, right?

* * *

"Hey, Amma, this is Lena."

We walked into the kitchen where a somewhat older looking woman was busying over the stove.

She turned around, looking at me, and her eyes got wide. "Lena. You mean Macon's niece?"

I frowned. "Yeah." Her eyes narrowed. "I mean, yes ma'am."

She turned to Ethan. "Ethan, don't you think it's getting a bit late?"

"No."

"Yes, it is. Maybe Lena should head home now."

I frowned but started to the door, grabbing my shoes. "It was nice to meet you, ma'am."

Ethan followed me out to my car. "Sorry about that. I don't know what that was about."

I gave him a small smile. "It's ok. But, I can only return the favor."

"What do you mean?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

I gave him a sly smile. "Let's take your car."

* * *

"This is your home?" Ethan stood next to me by the front door in my house with his mouth gaping open.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. Uncle Macon?"

"Yes?" I heard his voice from the living room.

I started my way in there, Ethan following me. "I, uh, brought my friend."

Uncle Macon's eyes immediately hardened, but he stood up anyways and offered his hand. "Macon Ravenwood."

Ethan took his hand and shook it. "Ethan Wate. Nice to meet you, sir."

Macon nodded. "You too. What brings you both here?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I just thought I should introduce you."

Uncle Macon nodded and smiled. "Great."

I turned to Ethan. "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Lena," Macon's voice warned.

"What?" I leveled my gaze with his. "It wouldn't hurt to have him stay, right?"

Macon frowned, his gaze hardening once again. "I suppose not."

I turned back to Ethan. "So, what do you say?"

Ethan cleared his throat, obviously aware of the tension in the room. "Um, actually, Amma has food on the table waiting, but thank you anyways."

"Right."

An awkward silence filled the room.

Ethan shuffled his feet. "Um, I guess I should be heading home now."

"Yeah."

I followed him to the door, aware of Uncle Macon's gaze on me the whole way.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

Ethan opened the door and turned around. "Ok."

He closed the door behind him. As soon as it closed all the way, Uncle Macon spoke out.

"Lena."

I turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not. I'm just frustrated. You need to stop-"

"Stop what? Protecting you? That's all I'm trying to do here, Lena!"

"They're gone! They're never going to come back."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his anger. "You don't know that. I'm not having this discussion again."

I started up the stairs to my room. "Whatever."

"Lena," he called out, but I ignored him.

I never went down for dinner, and Uncle Macon never called for me.

_Fine by me, _I thought.

I hopped in the shower after doing my homework. I slipped into bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done. WHOO! Once again, sorry it's so late and short. **

**Review, please!**

**~~DivergentHalfBloodMarauder~~3/21/13~~**


End file.
